Can I?
by MikroSouvlaki03
Summary: It was a simple question, no need for exaggerations. Eren wasn't sure if he was willing to let him in, but he did nonetheless. [AU], Sexual themes, slash/yaoi. Levi x Eren [reupload]


**[REUPLOAD] I am re-posting this, since I made some minor changes to the story; The last one had song lyrics in-between(it was originally a song-fic, but I felt it was unnecessary, so I removed the lyrics). **

**Other than those minor changes, the story still remains nothing but AU, PWP smutty goodness. Which is a good thing, yes?**

**Song I got insipired by to write this: T. Mills - Come inside.**

**You should listen to that before/while/after reading, it really **_**is**_** what you think. *laughs***

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Can I come in?" It was a simple question.<p>

Eren blinked, his grip tightening around the knob of the wooden door, eyes locked on his unexpected guest. "Levi?" he mumbled, heart throbbing for only a second when he called his name. The man standing right outside his house was the last person he thought of that would ever knock on his door on a Christmas day like this. He felt a little dumbfounded. He was slow to react.

Levi smiled, a faint upward curl of his lips, as he balanced his weight on his right foot. With a questioning look, he stared up at Eren, still silently annoyed for how tall Eren grew over the past few years.

"Well, brat? Am I welcomed in? It's freezing out here." He smirked, watching as a light blush crept up on Eren's tanned cheeks. Winter was merciless, it was too cold for his face to suddenly heat up in such a way. Levi knew, temperature had nothing to do with his flustered expression.

And so, Eren welcomed him in, taking him into his living room and offering him a glass of wine. Levi thanked him for the glass, casually slumping down on Eren's couch and looking up at the other with eyes full of interest.

"Sit with me?" Levi asked innocently, sipping his wine. Eren gulped, though he nodded and awkwardly took a seat next to the older man, his weight shifting on the black leather couch. Eren glanced around his living room warily, looking at everything and nothing at the same time, all the while avoiding Levi's gaze who happened to bore right into him when Levi peered at the young one.

"Is there something wrong, Eren?"

Eren flinched at the question, he felt emotionally attacked. _What is he doing here?_

"Why are you here?" Eren asked shyly, still not able to look at him straight in the eyes. Levi looked at him with a raised eyebrow as if his question made no sense, or as though the answer was quite obvious almost making it sound more rhetorical than anything.

He sighed, resting the glass of wine on the coffee table beside the couch. Eren watched. When Levi turned around to look back at Eren, his lips twisted into a knowing smirk. He scooted closer, causing Eren to lean back as the older man found himself towering over him.

"You _know_ why I'm here."

Eren didn't need another explanation when Levi dived in for a hungry kiss.

It had always been like this, with Levi unexpectedly invading his house, invading _him_ whenever he felt like it. And overnight, Levi would already successfully destroy whatever walls Eren built after so long to keep himself safe, corrupt everything simply with a stroke of his fingers, a kiss on his neck, his voice hot against his ear. So unfair, but _so damn arousing._

It had been so long since they started this_._ Eren sometimes forgot how they even met, became friends, became_ this._ No one knew about it, no one needed to.

The younger one gasped for air when they part from the sloppy kiss, and Levi licked his lips in satisfaction. He bent down and softly planted kisses all over Eren's neck as he got rid of his own thick jacket and discarded it on the carpeted floor. Again, Eren was slow to react on Levi's advances, yelping at the contact of wet and warm lips on his neck. He had his hands pressed on Levi's shoulders, ready to push him away.

"Eren." Levi whispered against his heated skin, right under his chin. "_Eren._" He continued, dragging his hands up and under Eren's stupid looking, oversized sweater, cold fingertips dancing on the boy's chest. It hasn't even been over a minute, and Eren's body was set on fire just by hearing his name, sweetly rolling down from Levi's mouth. _I want you, I want you—I need you._

Their lips collided once more, hands lazily, yet excitedly exploring more and more, always finding something new underneath those unwanted clothes.

Naked on the couch, they rutted against each other like animals in heat, groaning at each other's touch, moaning out their needs and pulling each other closer, harder_, more._ Levi kissed him impatiently, caressing Eren's sides as he positioned himself between his trembling legs.

"Mn, Levi, please.." Eren mewled against his mouth, nipping on his lower lip in need. With a lousy smirk, Levi snaked his hand between their bodies, casually grabbing Eren's dick to give it a light tug and draw out a beautiful reaction from the young man beneath him. Eren shuddered, bringing his hips up to meet with Levi's steady pace of his hand around his shaft.

Once again, Levi slowly broke Eren's walls down to nothing but a pile old ruins, and he loved every second of it.

"Say it," Levi breathed into Eren's ear, "Tell me what you_ need_." And Eren looked away in light embarrassment as he felt Levi's tongue trailing up his neck. Not only was he exposed in such a vulnerable way in front of this man who broke him down so easily like this, but Levi dared to demand more than he already got, he wanted Eren to tell him more. _Show me what else I can break, tell me and I'll do it._

"I—I need – mhff." Eren tried before Levi closed his lips over his to silence him before he became a stuttering mess. Instinctively, he wrapped his arms around the older man's neck, bringing him closer, turning the kiss sloppy and greedy. He bucked his hips up in Levi's hand, silently begging for more of that delightful contact. Against his lips, he felt Levi's breath ghost over when he chuckled. A hand rested on his cheek, fingers sliding down his heated flesh. Levi looked down at him with dilated, dark grey eyes. Eren felt something stir in him when the man on top of him smiled, like a little spark in his belly.

"Eren, I want to have you," he mumbled, drawing his hand away from Eren's dick, instead hooking it under Eren's knee to part his legs further. Eren shivered, letting his hands fall on to his sides, fingers strongly scraping at the leather fabric beneath him.

With a gasp and a heated face, Eren opened his mouth to speak, though nothing but a mewl escaped his throat. He felt the tip of Levi's cock rub against his entrance, causing him to jolt upwards in shock.

"Tell me what you _need,_ give me everything." _Let me break you even more._

Eren breathed heavily, feeling Levi's lips press on his sweat coated forehead. "Y-you," he said weakly, "You."

He took him, claimed him, roughly marked him as his own, even if he did so many times before. He still does it, enters Eren's body with ease and it was just _so_ _good._ Eren cried out, bringing his hand up and biting on his thumb, silencing his needy moans of pleasure as his hips met with Levi's steady thrusts.

Eren's world slowly faded, all it could do now was revolve around the sweet pleasure that attacked all his senses, leaving him writhing and panting for—

"_More, m-more, please, more." _

Levi grinned delightedly as beads of sweat rolled down his cheek when he leaned forward to claim Eren's lips for a kiss, hips still rocking and bodies still aching from ecstatic satisfaction.

They fucked, they moaned, dug deeper into their desires, washed everything else away. And they loved it. Levi suddenly picked up his pace of his thrusts, angling himself to deliciously rub against Eren's insides harder and stronger, causing the young man to gasp and yelp, shuddering under his grey gaze. He was close.. So close.

"Nnh, Levi.." Eren moaned, eyes watering in pleasure as he weakly sat up and wrapped his arms around the other, bringing him in to peck his lips, "Ahng, please—I'm close.."

It was all Levi needed to hear to reach his peak, and his eyes automatically screw themselves shut when a jolt shot down his spine and right through his dick. Eren trembled intensely, falling back down on the couch and swiftly grabbing on his leaking cock, clumsily jerking his hand along with Levi's rocking pace. They both mumble each other's name, chanting like a prayer as if it were the only thing keeping them sane, keeping them close to reality.

One, two, and on the third thrust, Levi loses it, parting his lips to produce a low, husky moan, cheeks painted red in heat. Eren follows next with a silent scream, head falling hard on the soft couch, back arching up as he came, cum coating his sweat covered chest. His body was motionless from pure exhaustion as Eren felt Levi giving a few more jerky thrusts, slowly riding out his orgasm and filling him up with his seed.

Exhaustion immediately kicks in when Levi finally stops, laying himself on top of the other, uncaring of how Eren's bodily fluids, sweat and semen, smear on his own chest. He didn't like being dirty, but this.. He's okay with this.

With a half-lidded gaze, Levi looks up at the younger man, smiling lazily. Oh, how Eren's green eyes intrigued him so. He slides out of him slowly, only to lean forward and kiss his lips affectionately. Eren tiredly smiled in it.

Yes, Levi's done it again. He broke that brat down, destroyed his walls once more, tore them down and burned them as if they were made of wood. Once again, he claimed him, proved to himself that Eren was _his._ Like an addiction, Eren's body is his drug, Eren himself is what keeps him going. Eren is.. Eren, Eren. _Eren._

"I love you."

Levi sometimes forgot how they met, too. How they became friends, how they became _this._ No one knew about it, and no one needed to.

* * *

><p><strong>I decided this would be something like a Christmas present to whoever reads it! I personally liked how this one ended(:<strong>

**Thanks for reading. Reviews are welcomed!**


End file.
